The Hardships of Childrearing
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Raising a child is hard work. Drabbles on how Kagami and Kuroko cope with their new son. Slight AU (their jobs), Sequel to 'Happy Moments', KagaKuro and appearances from the GoM.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Happy Moments", you guys are awesome and you guys made my day!**

**Due to popular demand, I have decided to do a sequel to 'Happy Moments'. I'm not sure how many chapters will be done, but I know for sure that there will be one chapter for each of the GoM.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Routine**

A low groan was heard as a baby's loud cry vibrated through the home, "...Kagami it's your turn..." the low voice mumbled, snuggling further under covers as he felt a heavy weight shift next to him. "...I'm up..." Kagami grumbled, reluctantly shrugging off the blankets and forced himself to get up. His feet automatically led him to Kouki's nursery where the 5 month-old baby was wailing away in his crib. He yawned loudly as he gently lifted the crying infant from his crib, "Hey what's wrong? Hungry?" He cooed as he rocked the infant soothingly as he walked to the kitchen of their home.

He continued talking to the tiny red-head as he waited for the bottle to warm up properly, "Shh...It's okay, man, your mom is gonna kick my as-butt tomorrow if you don't calm down a bit!" He pleaded as Kouki's cries continued to vibrate through the walls. He briefly wondered if he was this bad as a baby, if he was, he felt sorry for his mother. He sighed in relief as the microwave 'dinged' and he wasted no time in checking the temperature of the bottle before giving it to his son, his cries dying as he greedily drank the milk. He glanced at the neon green numbers on the microwave-4:45 AM, he cursed mentally.

He had to be at the station an hour from now, his mouth practically watered at the thought of the strong coffee that Himuro would have for him when he arrived. At the rate he was going; he would become addicted to it from lack of sleep. Kouki would cry at least every 2-3 hours every night-for food, diaper change, comfort etc..., they did not get to sleep a lot. Despite being a morning person himself, he was finding it harder to stay awake during the day (hence his large consumption of coffee), Kuroko, on the other hand, was not a morning person. He was slow to wake up and now a days he was slightly cranky and irritable when he was up.

It had been 5 months since they had brought Kouki home and it had been exhausting work since day one. It wasn't as if they thought that raising a child would be easy, but it was more difficult than he thought it would be. And even then, the little infant was a well-mannered baby, he didn't cry too much, but when he did-it was very loud. In reality, both of them managed pretty well- Kuroko would watch the baby during the day while he was away at work, he would comeback early in the afternoon and watch over Kouki while Kuroko went and taught his afternoon kindergarten class. Then Kuroko would take over watching the infant when he came back later during the day and Kagami would start working on dinner (as Kuroko couldn't cook to save his life), then once the baby was asleep they too would go to bed exhausted. Over the course of the night, they would take turns on who would attend to Kouki every time he cried. The cycle would repeat again the next day.

"For a little guy, you sure are tiring huh?" He mumbled as he burped the baby, receiving a small gurgle like laugh in return. It was a little over 5 in the morning when he put Kouki back in his crib, once he was sure that the red haired baby wouldn't wake up the moment he turned his back he silently walked back to his and Kuroko's bedroom to get ready for work. "...Is he a...asleep..?" He heard the blunette mumble quietly from under several layers of warm blankets, only his horrible bed-head hair barely visible. "Yeah he's fine, don't worry. Go back to sleep." He replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his head, gently ruffling the soft, messy powder-blue hair. A small sound of content was his answer as he moved away from the deeply asleep male as he prepared himself for the tiring day ahead.

When he came back from the station later that afternoon, he was met with the sight of Kuroko passed out on the couch turned on his side facing Kagami with one tucked under his head while the other arm looped over Kouki who was also asleep next to him. Neither of the two even stirred when he came into the living room. He smiled softly at the cute sight; it would be a shame to wake them up...It wouldn't hurt if Kuroko stayed home at least one day so that all three could spend time together right? Now that he thought about it, since Kouki came home, he and Kuroko hadn't spent any time together. All their time was poured into taking care of Kouki-he couldn't even remember the last time he and Kuroko had a moment to themselves.

After he made the call to explain Kuroko's absence to the school, he gingerly pried the sleeping baby from his mother's grip and layed the sleeping baby in his living room play pen. He froze for a second when he heard Kouki make a few whining sounds as he moved away, luckily he didn't start crying. Once he was sure that the infant would stay asleep he moved back to the couch and pressed a butterfly kiss on the smaller male's lips before grabbing the discarded white blanket from the floor, draping it over the small body. Smile widening slightly as Kuroko curled his body slightly, a small content hum leaving his lips as he stilled again.

Hmm...perhaps later they would take Kouki to the park and spend some time together.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Tell me what you guys thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long. School is taking up a lot of my time and it takes longer to do any updates.**

**I won't stop updating this story, although I was kind of disappointed about the lack of feedback. **

**I don't know about you guys, but the ending of KnB made me a little sad! The page showing the pic of the GoM was sweet though.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Idea...?**

"C'mon Kouki, you grab the ball with both hands and dribble it with your right." Aomine instructed placing the little infant's hands on the basketball placed between them. He stared at the infant, patiently waiting for him to grab the basketball.

"Aomine he's only 7 months old. He cannot hold the ball. Let alone play." Kuroko sighed watching as his ex-light tried to teach his infant son basketball.

"Sure he can. I was playing by his age. My mother said so."

"I highly doubt that."

"Alright little guy, let's see if you can shoot…" The dark blue-haired man continued to instruct as if he hadn't heard a word the smaller male said. He wouldn't put it pass Aomine to tune him out. And as he watched Aomine attempt to teach his baby how to shoot a basketball that was as big as him he wondered if asking Aomine to babysit his little one was a good idea.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed as he realized that it was time to go. He would have to leave his little one with Aomine.

"I have to leave now."

The dark-skinned man turned toward him. "Ok, have fun Tetsu." He replied, his attention quickly turning back toward his efforts to teach Kouki to play basketball.

"Kagami should be back around 4 today."

"Yeah, see ya later Tetsu."

Aomine waited for several minutes until he was sure that the little blunette was gone. He grinned; time to put his plan to action!

He eagerly turned back toward the redheaded infant, "Alright buddy, we're gonna learn something new today."

He then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a picture of a semi-smiling Kuroko and held it up to Kouki. The baby squealing happily at the familiar sight of his parent.

"Yeah buddy, this here is mama. Can you say 'mama'?" He cooed, he had promised himself that by the time he left Kouki to Bakagami that he would be able to look at Kuroko and call him 'mama' (even if Kuroko had warned him not to teach his son to call him 'mama'). It was a shame that he wouldn't be here to see the look on Tetsu's face when his son called him 'mama'.

Though, that was probably a good thing. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuroko would probably be mad at him. Best let Bakagami take the blame.

The baby only looked at him expectantly, head tilted to the side cutely, with his large red eyes wide open.

"Ma-ma" He reiterated. Eagerly pointing to the blunette in the picture.

"Baba?"

"No. Mama."

"Bama!"

"Almost, but no. it's 'Ma-ma.'" He tried again, taking the baby's small hand and placing it on the picture of Kuroko.

"Who is that Kouki?"

"Maba!" The infant giggled happily, patting the picture excitedly.

"No little man, Mama."

"…Mama!"

"That's right! Mama!" Aomine cheered, happy that Kouki finally knew what to say. Now all he had to do was teach him to call Kuroko 'mama' every time he saw him. He pointed to the picture again.

"Who is this?"

"Mama!" The baby squealed loudly, clapping his hands excitedly at the picture.

"God job buddy!" He praised, picking the baby up and tossing him lightly into the air, blowing a loud raspberry into his stomach. Causing Kouki to laugh even louder.

10110110

"How was the school trip?" Kagami greeted the smaller male as he walked into their home, drawing him into his arms and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"It was fun. The children really liked the zoo."

"Hmm…Maybe we could take Kouki when he's a little older."

"That sounds like a great idea. Where is he?"

"Kitchen. He won't go to bed unless he sees you." Kagami released his hold on the blunette and walked into the kitchen and no less than a minute, brought his son over to his lover.

"Hey little guy, look who's home." Kagami cooed (which he would deny if brought up), bouncing the infant slightly for better leverage.

The couple watched as the red-haired baby smiled at the sight of Kuroko, eagerly stretching his tiny arms toward the smaller male. "Mama!" Kouki called happily, hands waving in the air, in a universal demand to be picked up.

"…"

"…"

"Aww, good job buddy! Your first word!" The red-haired man praised happily in an attempt to distract from the glare that was being aimed towards him.

"I thought I told you not to teach him to call me 'mama'." His voice was as neutral and his face was blank like usual, but Kagami wasn't stupid. He could see the slight annoyance in his eyes. He could practically feel the coming jab to his side.

"It wasn't me! I didn't teach him anything! I swear!"

"Ow!"

"Daddy's being silly isn't he Kouki?"

"Mama!"

Elsewhere, Aomine sported a huge grin on his face as he got into the driver's side of his squad car, his partner following in the passenger side.

"You seem awfully happy. Did something good happen?"

His smile widened, "You could say that."

* * *

**How was this chapter? **

**Please tell me your thoughts in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Thank you all to those who reviewed the last chapters; they serve as motivation and it makes my day just a little easier!**

**This drabble is a little longer than the last one, and I'll try not to make them to short.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost**

There was no reason to panic, nope. None at all, he was an adult and fully capable of finding his 10 month old infant. Yup. Or not. A secondary sweep of his living room however yielded no sight of the suddenly adventures (and fast) Kouki.

Dear God, how was Kagami supposed to explain to Kuroko that he lost their baby?! _In their own house_?! He had only taken his eyes off the red-haired infant for one minute! How could he just up and disappear that fast?! He could barely crawl!

"Okay…calm down Kagamicchi. He couldn't have gone far." Kise tried to reason with the red-head man while trying to keep his own panic down cause-

"…"

"…"

"NOOO! KUROKOCHHI WILL NEVER TRUST ME AGAIN!" He cried out, hands nearly pulling his hair out of his head.

"WHO WAS THE ONE SAYING _NOT_ TO PANIC!?" Kagami yelled, why did Kise have to choose today of all days to visit?! "Look, instead of screaming help me look for him!" He said, desperate to get the blond to stop screeching. His eyes frantically searching the kitchen for his wayward son.

Half an hour of searching later, there was still no sign of Kouki.

"Man, he's going to kill me…!" What kind of father lost their son?!

"Um Kagamicchi? The front door is open…" The blond haired man pointed out fearfully, if Kuroko came home and found out that Kagami and Kise lost his baby then they were dead men and he would never be allowed to babysit Kouki!

He watched as Kagami's face paled, if the little baby had indeed crawled out the door while the two men were tearing up the house then he could have wandered _very_ far and there was an open street not far from their home. And it was a little past mid-day and there was a lot of traffic at this time and Kouki was tiny and there was no way the drivers would expect or notice a baby crawling on the road.

Without another thought the red-haired man shot for the open front door. Unfortunately, so had Kise and had rushed for the door at the same time. This resulted in both men being stuck in the doorway each trying to push the other out of his way.

"Ow! Kagamicchi…Move it!" The blond haired man cried out as an elbow hit his ribs.

"No YOU move it!"

"Eh?! I'm faster so I'll find Koukicchi faster!"

"No, I'm faster and I know where to go looking!"

"What are you two doing?" Both froze at the monotone voice, they began to sweat nervously as Kuroko stared at them, Kouki (giggling and laughing) was held against his hips.

"H-Hi Kurokocchi…we're just playing a game…" Kise was the first to respond, moving forward and freeing himself from the doorway.

"H-How was class today?" Kagami stuttered out, he was torn between fear; cause there was no telling where Kuroko had found Kouki. And relief, he was glad to see that his infant son was unharmed. Maybe Kouki hadn't gone passed their front yard. Maybe Kuroko would assume that he and Kise had been playing a game to entertain the red-haired baby.

"Hello Kise, and my day was good."

Yes! Maybe Kuroko hadn't noticed, if that was the case, then maybe he wouldn't get in trouble-

"So why was my baby crawling on the side walk?" His tone was neutral as usual, but his pale blue eyes were filled with anger.

Or not.

"Um…"

"WE'RE SORRY KUROKOCHHI! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE HIM!" Cried the blond haired man, unlike Kagami, caving into the scary anger that the smaller man directed at them.

Kuroko only continued to stare at them. Not even a twitch.

"Sorry Kuroko, I left the door the front door open when I got home. It was an accident! We were about to go look for him but SOMEBODY wouldn't let me through the door." He attempted to explain, glaring slightly at a still cowering Kise. There was no escaping his blue haired husband when he was angry. He would accept his fate.

"Hey! I'm not the one who left the front door open!"

"If you hadn't gotten in my way then he wouldn't have made it to the street!"

"Well if you closed the door-Ow!" The blond cut off with a cry of pain, his hands covering his head where Kuroko had just wacked him with a rolled up newspaper. "Kurokocchi that hurt!" Despite his small size, Kuroko could hit really hard when he wanted to.

"That was for not watching Kouki properly." Was the only response he gave.

Then the pale blue eyes that he loved shifted to him. He gulped nervously, the anger that had been present in those eyes was gone and there was no way Kagami could tell wheat he was thinking.

"Kouki is going to sleep in the bed." What no hit to his head? Or jab to his ribcage? It was a weird response, their bed was big, but Kagami tended to move a lot in his sleep and he didn't want to accidentally crush his son.

"Eh? It's gonna be a tight fit with both of us-"

"No it won't be. We'll have plenty of room."

He turned his eyes to the giggling baby who was playing with the arm seam of Kuroko's shirt. "How does sleeping with mama sound? Daddy will sleep on the couch so you can have his spot." The smaller man cooed to the little baby, "Mama!"

"W-What?!" He spluttered, "Kuroko-!"

"Isn't that right Kagami? You'll give Kouki your spot for a week." He continued as if he hadn't heard Kagami's indignant yell or Kise laughter. Kuroko returned his gaze to the red-haired man's and Kagami flinched inwardly at the '_I dare you to say no' _look, he suddenly wished that he had been hit over the head like Kise.

"R-right, you can have daddy's spot little guy." He conceded in defeat, really, he shouldn't be complaining, at least he wasn't being hit.

"Oh and Kise?"

"Yes Kuro-Ouch!" The blond haired man covered his head as he was being smacked by the rolled up newspaper repeatedly.

"Kise, you will not babysit Kouki again."

"No! Kurokocchi I'm sorry!"

And that was how Kise was banned from babysitting Kouki. And Kagami learned just how uncomfortable the couch was.

* * *

**I was pretty pleased with how this one came out. **

**Until the next chapter!**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
